This invention relates generally to the field of stage costumes, and more particularly to an improve costume construction suitable for use by magicians and the like for creating the appearance of costume transformation from a first to a second appearance, the operation being performed over a very short period of time, during which the performer is concealed from the audience.
The simulation of change of configuration from one appearance to another, almost instantaneously, is a highly developed art in the entertainment arts. Such simulation has employed a variety of techniques, and is most commonly presented in connection with relatively small articles, such as bottles, gloves, coins, and the like, which can be readily concealed on the person of the artist during his presentation. The transformation of a costume in this manner has not been possible because of consideration of size, engagement with the body of the wearer, and the difficulty of disengagement in a rapid fashion. It is known in the art to provide such simulation, using cinematographic techniques which enable editing and discontinuities in filming.